The Three Kings
by Toboe LoneWolf
Summary: We three kings of Orient are, Bearing gifts we traverse afar...' Three kings are on a journey. Their names? Yami, Seto, and Bakura. Merry Christmas.


Toboe LoneWolf: Hello! Merry Christmas to you all! Glad to know you're reading this!

Explanations: Yes, I know the song is a bit historically inaccurate, saying there were three kings instead of X number of magi. Whatever. And I know they came from the east, and Yami's from Egypt in the west, but Yami's currently in eastern Japan anyway. And I know I'm about a thousand years off the timeline, but whatever. Besides, this is a fic, so I can alter stuff. P Another thing: this is going to have some Christianity in it, so please don't yell at me about tolerance or whatnot. I told you guys. ;;; But don't hesitate to review; I wanna know if you guys like this serious bit.

Song lyrics will be in italics. Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song "We Three Kings."   
_Note_: The song "We Three Kings" is by John Hopkins Jr. who died in 1891 and therefore his work is public domain. Aka I can quote it freely. This information was given to me by the fanfiction(dot)net administrators, which I quote here (which is legal, because who the heck copyrights e-mail?), on the subject of quotations: "The only exception would be public domain works such as shakespeare, mark twain, and etc, of which you can use/reuse/quote to your heart's content."

Merry Christmas, everyone.

* * *

The Three Kings

The three tired, weary, dusty travelers lurched on top of their equally tired camels. They were doing no other sane king would do: leave their kingdoms in search of a rumor, a dream, and a star.

"Seto, how much longer do you think we should travel?" Bakura wearily asked.

Seto pointed his stargazer up into the night sky. "Perhaps for another hour. Then we may rest."

Yami grumbled. "How much longer must we endure this? We've traveled about half a continent, and still no sign of the King."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You're the one that wanted to follow the star."

"Halt. All who pass this road must pay a tax to Caesar Augustus, Emperor of the Roman World." An uniformed, mass-produced Roman soldier thumped his spear for emphasis. The tiny caravan lurched to a stop.

Seto sighed and dug out a few golden coins from a pocket in his flowing purple robes. "Will that be enough, Roman soldier?" Seto carefully said in an unfamiliar language.

The soldier stared at the strange foreign coins. He had never seen the like before. But as long as it had the right weight and could be melted down and impressed with the emperor's profile, it was good enough. He jingled the coins, taking a rough guess at their weight. "Quite, sir. Continue on."

The three kings passed through the primitive tollway. It was to be the first of many…

We three kings of Orient are,  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder star.

Eventually they stopped and made camp. Seto immediately took out his map and traced their journey while their servant Joey cooked up their meal.

Bakura groaned and stretched his arms. "Ayah, sitting on a camel all day and half a night makes me stiff." He rubbed his arms. "Who knew riding one of these things could make one be so stiff?"

Yami cocked his head, the jewelry around his neck tinkling. "Bakura, out of curiosity, what made you come upon this journey?"

"What, me?" Bakura chuckled. "A rumor about the star came around my palace, that is all. I had an urge to go out and leave my stuffy place anyway." He rubbed his hands and breathed on them, putting them closer to the tiny fire. "I think I've had enough adventures, though. And you?"

Yami stared at the fire, fingering the strange Puzzle around his neck. "I had a dream, where the King of Kings was born far to the west. I felt compelled to follow and pay my respects." Yami turned towards the stoic Seto. "What about you, Seto?"

Seto put away his instruments, taking the bowl of stew offered to him by the servant. "I saw the star just…appear one night. I wanted to find out its cause of birth."

Yami yawned. "Ah, the star. Strange that it would bring us together."

Bakura grinned. "Destiny, perhaps?"

Seto grunted. "Bah. There has to be a logical reason for this phenomenon."

Yami felt a half-smile creep upon his face. "You never know, Seto. Perhaps that was the reason -- to bring us together in our search for the King." He looked up towards the heavens, picking out the twinkling star that the three Kings were following. It seemed to shine brighter than the others, even brighter than the Northern Star. There was just something about that one star that was different from the rest.

O, star of wonder, star of night,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.

The next day began like most others -- hot, dry, and downright boring. It was a simple agenda -- follow the pretty little star. Even during the daytime, it was fairly obvious where the star would be while the sun was shining.

Yami rode his camel as it swayed back and forth. The gift he held for the King jostled with each step.

Yami thought about the offering he was bringing to the little babe. Gold, and a large amount of it. After all, if what the dream told him was correct, this child would become the King of Kings. Such a king had to be adored with the signs of royalty. Yami placed a hand upon the golden Puzzle around his neck. Much like his Puzzle…

The dream Yami had was disturbing. The visions were fleeting, starting with the babe, moving onto miracles beyond comprehension, of the storms of nature being tamed at his word and yet his caring hand soothing the sick and weary. Yami had even seen scenes of his death and sacrifice for not only his people, but for all people. Yami shook his head. This would be a king to remember throughout the ages…

"Hey, Yami! You with us?" Bakura cheerfully called.

Yami shook his head out of his reverie. "I am here."

"Great. I thought you'd zone out on me like Seto does." Bakura jabbed a finger at Seto. "He always pulls a total blank. All those calculations must be going to his head."

Yami laughed, feeling a bit mischievous. "Then perhaps we should wake him up." He urged his camel to move faster, eventually coming aside Seto. Yami grinned and snatched Seto's headdress, ruffling Seto's brown hair as it came off.

"Hey!" Seto shouted. "Give that back!"

"It's nice to see you join the land of the living again, Seto." Yami grinned as Bakura laughed in the background.

Seto growled and reached for his headdress. "Let me have that!"

Yami sighed as he handed over the floppy hat. Seto jammed it back over his head. "If you insist. But don't you love feeling the wind rustle through your hair? No?" Seto frowned, and Yami laughed and wiggled his finger. "Now don't get too tight, Seto. The babe won't like that."

Seto grumbled. "Some king you are, snatching people's clothes away."

Yami grinned. "Just making sure you'll be nice and cheerful when we meet the King. I don't think he appreciates grouches."

_Born a King on Bethlehem's plain,  
Gold I bring to crown him again,  
King forever, ceasing never  
Over us all to reign._

Seto peered down at his map, fingering his Rod as he did so. His people back home were probably not going to be too happy about this extended journey. He hadn't expected it to take so long. Seto glanced at his two companions. At least, he hadn't expected company.

Seto sighed. Oh well, it made traveling more bearable. Even if they did play tricks like two youngsters. He leaned back, attempting to feel comfortable upon this strange mode of transportation. Behind him, he could hear the slosh of the gift he was bringing to the King.

Expensive frankincense, enough to feed a family for a month. It was something fit for a king, and an adult one at that. Seto had no clue what he was thinking when he packed the luxurious perfume with his belongings. Everyone had exclaimed over his decision; why give such a gift to a tiny babe? Even Seto couldn't give a logical answer to that one, only that it simply felt right at the brash moment when he decided to leave his kingdom and travel.

Seto smiled wryly. A King. And for that, he was crossing unknown territory in search of a baby King. The thought was amusing, that he would wander about, following a little star, in search for a baby. There were thousands of babies in the world, why this one?

Except it had been written that this would be no mere babe. This would be the Counselor, the Almighty One, Prince of Peace. It was altogether fitting that he should pay homage to what would become the greatest of kings.

"Seto? You in there?" Yami waved his hand in front of Seto's head.

"What?" Seto pushed Yami's hand away. "Stop bothering me."

Bakura urged his camel to trot a little faster. "Yeah well, it'd be nice to know where you're drifting off to. The star would be pointing over there." Bakura pointed a little to the right. "You're heading in the wrong direction."

Seto shaded his eyes against the sun. Apparently he had gone a bit off course and was currently headed towards what the map indicated as the city of Jerusalem. Seto attempted to bluff his way out.

"No, I am not. We are searching for the King of the Jews, are we not? A king would be born in the capitol of his country. And there is Jerusalem, the capitol." He pointed straight ahead.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "If you say so…" He turned his head back towards where the star would be indicating. "But I still say we should follow the star."

"Oh, come on, Yami." Bakura pointed his camel towards the city. "If he's not there, we could at least ask directions."

"Directions?" Seto scoffed. "We don't need directions. I know the way."

Bakura craned his neck to look back and winked. "In my line of work, directions are always a good thing."

Frankincense to offer have I,  
Incense owns a Deity nigh;  
Prayer and praising, all men raising,  
Worship Him, God on high.

They entered Jerusalem, the noise and bustle crowding in on the foreign kings. However, there was a strange silence behind them, as the spectators watched in awe at the three kings regally entering their city. There were hushed whispers and gaping eyes, wondering what these three men were doing.

Joey ducked his head and attempted to merge with the crowd. Unfortunately, he too was pointed out and gazed upon. He nervously fingered the golden brooch around his neck; apparently even he, a servant of these three kings, was dressed more expensively than servants in this country were.

Bakura had to grip his hands tight and keep his eyes straight ahead in order to keep his thieving instincts in check. Right now he had an urge to jump off his camel and start pick pocketing. It wasn't for nothing that he was also known as the King of Thieves back home. But stealing things is not proper behavior and would most likely cause a political scandal. Bakura wasn't going to risk his mission for that. At least, Bakura amended as he caught himself staring at a particularly well-crafted piece of jewelry, he hoped not.

Yami leaned over towards Bakura, who was currently looking at the cash box of a local merchant. "Bakura, keep your hands to yourself."

Bakura turned and glared at Yami. "What makes you think I would do what you're implying?"

"I have heard rumors about a white haired King of Thieves…" Yami winked as Bakura grumbled, making a half-swipe at Yami. The packages behind him clunked softly, reminding Bakura of what he was going to bestow upon the babe.

Fragrant myrrh, its pungent, distinct smell coming from a far off tree. It was a strange gift for a babe, for its usage dealt with perfumes, incense, and embalming. Myrrh was a gift for those close to death, not to a newborn king. But then again, thieves always gave what would be needed. Everyone dies, sometime or another; kings especially so. Bakura grinned. As he should know as the King of Thieves…

Eventually they reached the palace and met King Herod, who was (to put it bluntly), a fat man, most likely bloated upon heavy taxes and luxuries at the cost of his people. He was the sort of man who smiled to anyone who was rich and powerful. The three kings quickly found out that Herod had no clue that there was a new, worthier king. King Herod had practically bounced in his throne in surprise at this news that they were searching for the one who has been born King of Jews and had come to worship him. Herod had then hurriedly called for his priests and scholars, which replied that the Christ would be born in Bethlehem in Judea. (Bakura had smirked at Seto for this.) Herod then gave the three kings a very sickly smile, showing his cavity filled teeth, asking that when they found the babe that they should return and tell him, so that he may worship as well. The three bowed, giving a non-answer before leaving Jerusalem as soon as possible.

The moment they left the city walls, Bakura spoke out. "I didn't like that guy."

"What, his stature or his manner?" Yami remarked.

"Both." Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we should return back to the overgrown king."

Seto shrugged. "If you so desire. The town he mentioned shouldn't be too far away. We should be there by nightfall." He urged his camel to walk a little farther, again heading towards the star.

Bakura muttered to Yami as they followed Seto. "I fear that the gift I bring may be needed sooner than expected."

Yami sighed, looking back towards Jerusalem. "I fear that there may be much weeping and mourning if that king has his way."

Myrrh is mine; its bitter perfume  
Breathes a life of gathering gloom;  
Sorr'wing, sighing, bleeding, dying,  
Sealed in the stone cold tomb.

And so they followed the Star of Bethlehem yet again, using the light of the moon and stars to guide their footing. The three kings were on their last stretch, their destination almost at hand.

Bakura yawned, stretching out his arms for what felt like the thousandth time. The little pointers of the Ring on his chest clinked against each other, as if echoing their holder's boredom. "How much further, Seto?"

"Not far." Seto pointed to a tiny dot on the map. "We are close."

Yami pointed towards the star they were following. "Besides, the star is very close above us. There cannot be much farther to go."

Bakura scanned the heavens. "Beats me how you can pick that tiny dot from all the others, Seto." The star they had been following for months continued to shine above all others.

"Studying and patience, two things you have a lack of." Seto remarked.

"Hey!"

"Come on, you two. It's almost over. Let's just savor what we can now." Yami placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. Yami then scanned the heavens, looking at the star yet again. Was it his imagination, or did it seem even brighter than before? He looked down and saw a tiny barn, illuminated by faint lantern-light. "I believe our journey has come to an end." He pointed down the hill.

Seto saw what Yami had pointed out and shook his head in disbelief. "A barn? That is where the King of Kings is born?"

"Hey, I was born in a barn." Bakura snipped.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Sure you were."

Bakura fake-pouted. "Okay, maybe not a barn. But the streets was but the humble birthplace of the King of Thieves." He swept out his arms in a mock bow. "What was lowly can become the most high."

Seto sighed and clucked at his camel to take a few more steps. "If you say so."

Bakura sighed in reply. Almost over. It was a sad thought; the three kings had grown very close during their journey. He would miss Seto's compulsions of order and Yami's joking around. He pointed his camel down the hill. "And down we go…"

Yami smiled, and gazed back up towards the heavens. "Thank you, little star of Bethlehem. You have served your purpose well."

The star twinkled in reply, as if the angels above it were laughing at the little mortal who thought he knew the answers.

O, star of wonder, star of night,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.

They stopped in front of the barn doors, softly groaning as they got off their camels. Their servant hurriedly unpacked the gifts they had brought, which they carefully held in their hands. Nodding at his two companions, Yami slowly knocked on the wooden barn door.

A man slowly slid the door open and stood in surprise as he saw three kings standing before him. One with a strange pyramid resting on his chest and spiky, multi-colored hair, looking as if this hairstyle was normal everyday; another with pure white hair and a large Ring around his neck, grinning as if this were a celebration; and the third dwarfing the other two, with a dagger-like Rod in his belt and a jug in his hands.

"We have come to worship the newborn King of the Jews." Spike-haired man said.

Total blank.

"He is here, I hope?" White haired man cocked his head.

A woman's voice pierced the uncomfortable silence. "Joseph, don't just leave them there standing, let them in!"

Joseph hurriedly stepped aside, sweeping out his arm and babbling excuses. "It's not much, but it's warm and cozy. I'm sorry we cannot offer too much for men of such rank, but--"

Yami fixed his eyes upon the manger. "It is enough that we may come to see the Prince of Peace."

The three kings stepped forward and knelt before the lowly cradle of the newborn babe. Finally, the tree of their journey had borne fruit. Here was the King of Kings; the one they would call Christ and the Redeemer. It was strange to look down at the little baby; he was so frail and weak looking. His fuzzy brown hair spiked and he watched these strange adorned visitors with wide blue eyes.

"He is called Immanuel." His mother fondly said, stroking the cheek of her child.

Seto nodded. "Ah, 'God With Us.' A fitting name for the Messiah."

Yami set down his offering, bowing his head. "Gold for the king, that he may be adorned as one."

Seto carefully placed his down in reverence. "I, of frankincense. May its sweet aroma please the king."

Bakura put his down with the others. "I offer myrrh, so that when the time comes, he will be buried as the king he is." A single tear ran down his pale face. "May it be so that he may never need it."

Yami nodded sadly. "And so we must leave you. May the child grow strong and well, and may your lives continue to be fruitful. This child will be sung throughout the ages; his name echoed across the earth." He raised his hands. "Alleluia to the King!"

"Alleluia!"

Glorious now behold Him arise,  
King and God and Sacrifice;  
Alleluia, Alleluia!  
Peals thro' the earth and skies.

And so it was that the three kings found the end of their journey. The innate feeling the Bakura had proved to be true, for they had a dream telling them to forsake their original path and leave on another, so that King Herod could not follow his evil plan. Joseph too, had a dream, calling for him to leave immediately and flee to Egypt, where Herod could not touch them. The early days of the babe were harsh ones; escaping and running from captors.

The bonds forged between the three kings in their time together were tighter than they thought. For their adventure did not end in the small town of Bethlehem; they continued to travel, wandering through various countries and learning the lore and wisdom there and hearing tales of the child they had seen long ago. It is sufficient to say that they had many ventures and quests, and I suppose that if they were written down the whole world would not have room for the books that would be written.


End file.
